


Well Met

by KASPIAN (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KASPIAN
Summary: Kyungsoo hires a babysitter to take care of his younger brothers, but gets a little more than what he bargained for.





	Well Met

 

Kyungsoo is a busy student.

He recently turned eighteen and has many parties to attend, a driving license to achieve, homework to do and singing practice to perform.

However, he is protective when it comes to his siblings – the two double-edged siblings Zitao and Sehun that are at the age of seven, but there is no time for him to stay at home during the evenings since he always has some chores to do.

His father passed away years ago, and his mother is an executive who travels around the world quite frequently - though lately, she has gone off on trips to different countries for the sake of her work, which means she is rarely home. It may be considered as an irresponsible action considering the household, and Kyungsoo thinks as much too, being left behind with two devils along with their sly grins and ever-lasting energy.

Not to put them in a bad light, because Kyungsoo does love his siblings - but just as lovely they can be, just as infuriatingly annoying they may appear as too.

Therefore, when he is buying groceries one day in the local supermarket, his eyes notice the adverts hanging on the wall in the other end of the store.

_ ‘Looking for a babysitter?’ one _  of them says, and Kyungsoo cannot help but to slant back and take a further look at it.

_ 'Hey, I'm a twenty-two-year-old student, Kim Jongin. _

_ I'm in a dire need of money and will glady do some extra work in my free time. _

_ I'll be glad to look out for your son, daughter or smaller relatives. I'm good with children, seeing as I'm the older brother of a pair of young boys at the age of twelve and ten. _

_ I live in the town just some blocks away from the market here in one of the apartments just in case. _

_ Payment is negotiable. _

_ Adress: --------- _

_ Phone number: -------' _

It is simple and neatly written, and two strips of the offered phone numbers have already been taken. Kyungsoo scrunches his nose up and looks at it in consideration, not knowing if it will be worth the money. But then again, why not?

Might as well.

However, when Kyungsoo takes one of the strips, he is not one to hire just about anyone who comes sashaying into ones apartment and can throw with toddlers here and there.

Therefore, when he gets home and prepares dinner for tonight, he writes down a few questions he would like to ask the babysitter before hiring him, if he really will do so.

He takes the strip and dials the number, lining the phone up to his ear.

He does not expect the man’s voice to be like a soft rumble – strangely gentle but deep at the same time.

Comforting, somehow.

‘’Jongin here.’’

‘’Hey, is this Kim Jongin? ‘’

‘’Yes, it is.’’

‘’All right, so I’ve seen your advert in the supermarket just today. I’ve got a pair of twin siblings at the age of seven that I cannot always take care of in the evenings, seeing as I have some things to attend and work to do. My name is Kyungsoo, by the way.’’

‘’Sounds great, Kyungsoo-sshi. I’ve got a pair of siblings of my own, as you may already know,’’ Jongin tuts conversationally, and Kyungsoo kind of likes him already.

Before Kyungsoo can continue, Jongin bids in with a: ‘’Do you have any questions for me? You might want to ‘interrogate’ me before letting me take care of them.’’

Kyungsoo chuckles at this, scratching his nape as he glances at the notepad where he has written the questions down.

For some reason, they end up talking for more than an hour or so. Kyungsoo has not planned to go that far, but they end up discussing music taste and things alike, and Kyungsoo nearly cramps from laughing when Jongin admits he first thought he was a busy family father with too much work to do.

Kyungsoo tells him he is just a student and that he needs to study too, as well as join in on his singing practice, seeing as he recently has been scouted and has to train harder than before, joining musicals and all.

The thought that he will have less time with his siblings gives him a harsh tug in his chest, though. He feels angry about the situation in general, because if just his parents were here, everything could have been normal.

This is his last resolve before he may knock himself out cold due to all the work he exerts on daily basis. 

Jongin says he is available to take care of the kids already the day after tomorrow, but will come over the next day just to meet up with them and introduce himself to the kids.

Kyungsoo hums in agreement to the deal. He feels strangely excited to meet Jongin, not having the knowledge of how he looks – and he only knows what his timbre voice sounds like.

He forgets about it later on though, and in the upcoming evening as he watches a comedy movie with Zitao and Sehun, the doorbell suddenly rings.

Kyungsoo perks up, surprised.

Sehun is sleepy and awakes with a start, humming a quick  _ ‘’Whozzat?’’, _  sounding alien as he jumps off the sofa and runs into the hall in order to open the front door. Kyungsoo yells after him because the little shit should just stay put, but he sighs in defeat and raises himself, needing to shy Zitao off him, who has fallen asleep on his lap.

He hears that gentle voice from the phone call come from the hall.

When he follows suit and walks in, the first thing he sees is a broad and tall figure stand in the doorframe. The sun is going down outside, and rays stream in through the door, making it hard for Kyungsoo to see the man properly.

The man – or Jongin, squats down to get roughly on the same level as Sehun, tilting his head as he says ‘’And you must be Sehun?’’, baring a kind smile – seemingly not having noticed Kyungsoo yet.

Sehun looks quizzical or suspicious at first, before smiling proudly as he points at himself with a ‘’yes! Thas´ me,’’ still drawling since he recently lost a few of his milk teeth.

Jongin chuckles and introduces himself lightly, holding his hand out to greet the boy. Sehun looks dazedly at the hand before grabbing it, examining it intently with a ‘’wow, your hand is so big…’’, making Jongin laugh again.

The sun evens out in the background, and Kyungsoo stands as if frozen in the other end of the hall, viewing the scene in front of him.

For some reason, his heart is beating fast inside his chest, and he feels bubbly all over by watching the scene – seeing how Sehun responds easily, despite usually being reserved – opening up to the stranger this quickly.

Jongin himself is, however, a whole another story.

He is tall and lithe; the sleeves snug around his biceps as he points at himself and tells Sehun who he is more precisely. His hair is neat and mocha brown, but boyish and fits him. Dimples shape on his cheeks when he grins again.

Upon his nose, a pair of sleek glasses are perched, and he lets Sehun try them on when the boy makes grabby hands at them.

Kyungsoo snaps out of his daze when Zitao comes behind him and tugs in his hoodie, murmuring a soft ‘’Kyungie, who’s that?’’

At this, Jongin looks up; mildly surprised to see the others here. He raises himself, blinking his eyes because Sehun still has his glasses.

Kyungsoo forgets what he is supposed to say and blinks until Zitao tugs in his hoodie again, and he clears his throat and extends his hand to greet Jongin as he walks up to him.

Zitao follows suit, hand still clenched in Kyungsoo’s shirt, somehow shyly hiding behind his leg. Kyungsoo shortly finds it interesting, because Zitao is usually the one who is outgoing.

Jongin seems to revert the kids´ roles. 

 ‘’Sorry, I almost forgot you were supposed to come,’’ Kyungsoo says in honesty, smiling warmly to the other. Jongin looks distracted for a moment, until he does that thing – that charming smile as he shakes Kyungsoo’s hand, and Kyungsoo tries not to secretly interpret how comfortable and soft the big hand is.

‘’That’s okay,’’ Jongin says and chuckles when Sehun comes running with the glasses and then past them, yelling something unintelligible about the world being blurry.

‘’Kim Jongin,’’ he introduces himself.

‘’Do Kyungsoo.’’

They stand like that for a while.

‘’They’re cute,’’ Jongin says, fondly – and Kyungsoo cannot help but to smile.

‘’Yeah, when on show, at least,’’ also fond, but with a hint of knowing annoyance. ‘’They’re impossible to get to bed, though,’’ and he grunts in dismay by the thought that has to tuck them in bed soon.

Kyungsoo bids Jongin welcome, makes him some tea, and drinks some coffee himself.

They talk about the twins, and Kyungsoo explains him what is necessary to know about them.

Zitao and Sehun come in once in a while to look at Jongin or to say hi, and Kyungsoo can see how Zitao blushes a little and seems a bit intrigued by Jongin’s presence altogether, smiling widely even with his missing front teeth on display as Jongin introduces himself to him too.

Subsequently, the elders continue chatting back and forth.

Kyungsoo does not know if it is supposed to be like this. He solely thought before that it is all about settling down the important parts and then there is no more to it, but right now he wants to know some more about Jongin.

He feels silly when he already wants to stay home once Jongin offers to take care of the kids for five hours tomorrow, but he has singing practice to attend. They discuss the payment and come to an affordable agreement rather quickly.

Kyungsoo does not know how it works and all, but none of them make any hints that Jongin should leave and let this be what it is –  one who hires and a worker coming to an agreement , but they sit and laugh together, talking about their current studies.

Apparently, Jongin is actually studying to become a kindergarten teacher, and says that working as a babysitter in the meantime is also meant to educate him too. It explains Kyungsoo why the elder is already so good at communicating with Zitao and Sehun.

Zitao has always been very approachable despite his gloomy eyes, although shy – but loves meeting new people, while Sehun is more the laid-back (but ever energized) type one will have to warm up to before he will let one in. It seems like the opposite today though, because Zitao is the one who is laid-back, while Sehun jumps around and wants to do everything.

Amidst their talking, Kyungsoo forgets about the time and nearly jumps a meter in the air when Zitao comes in with a doll in his hand and wants to play – **9 pm** , where they are originally supposed to be asleep. ‘’Tao, you were supposed to sleep now!’’ Kyungsoo admonishes, groaning as he pokes the boy’s forehead and the boy pokes him back, pouting. ‘’I’m a grownup,’’ he responds, crossing his arms as he gives Kyungsoo a fairly judgmental glare.

‘’Right, a responsible adult,’’ the older retorts and ruffles Zitao’s hair, making him swat at his hands in dismay.

Jongin stands in the background and watches as Kyungsoo tucks them in bed.

It is a little harder with Sehun, who howls and shakes on his head, saying he is not tired. They are both leaning towards the age where they test the limits and rules a bit more frequently than what they usually have done in their earlier years, and Kyungsoo has to raise his voice sometimes and become slightly unreasonable here and there.

It takes fifteen minutes to herd Sehun to sleep, but Kyungsoo manages nonetheless, and he closes the door to Sehun's room with a sigh, groaning as he rests his back against it and slumps a bit there.

‘’They’re in  _ that _  age,’’ he rolls his eyes, and Jongin has to hold a fist in front of his mouth to stifle the laughter bubbling from his throat. ‘’I think you’re doing fine, though. Seems like you have a lot of responsibility upon your shoulders – making sure they get to school and all, as well as tucking them in bed.’’

Kyungsoo becomes quiet at this, because it is true. He has quite the responsibility to carry, to make sure they are doing fine – to walk the both of them to school although he has to hurry with the train just ten minutes later every morning.

Nevertheless, it is a routine, so Kyungsoo has never noticed what a strain it can be to him - the hold it takes after a while.

He shrugs. ‘’That’s just how it is,’’ and he sighs, furrowing his brows. Jongin’s eyes soften.

Then, a smile perches upon Kyungsoo’s lips. ‘’Do you always stay this late at work?’’ arching a playful brow – ‘’or become so friendly with the ones that hire you?’’

Jongin tenses up and he actually  _ blushes _  – just faintly, scratching a patch of skin close to his throat. ‘’Well, not really – but, well-‘’ he reasons, looking puzzled himself.

‘’I don’t know. It just happened, I guess,’’ and he is right, because Kyungsoo does not know what is going on either, or why Jongin still lingers in the apartment. This is literally the first time they meet up, and all Kyungsoo needs is an extra hand to take care of the boys when he cannot do so himself, but now he feels intrigued with a person he has barely known for a day.

‘’You’re hired,’’ is all he says, and Jongin grins.

Having Jongin by his side makes everything a lot easier.

In fact, Kyungsoo has never felt this relieved since forever.

He suddenly has the time to study and sing, but can also come home to receive a hug and tackle form his siblings while Jongin stands in the background, laughing sheepishly.

The kids love Jongin, and Kyungsoo notices all these things about this certain man.

How Jongin will subconsciously lean down one way or another or squat so that he is always on the same level as the children, making sure they are on the same terms no matter what circumstances he is nestled amidst.

He also helps them with learning the alphabet and things alike, starting with small steps. He reads stories to them and bakes with them (even though the kitchen almost catches on fire one time) – all normal things Kyungsoo has never had the time to do with them.

Their ways of handling the boys are very different though, because while Kyungsoo is playful and snarky, Jongin is calm and patient – a little silly too with stupid but ‘punny’ jokes. The way they all interact make something inside Kyungsoo’s chest churn in a bubbly way.

Nevertheless, He is surprised to find out that Jongin is a part-time ballet and hip-hop instructor as well – coaching children at the old Daegu place, now that Zitao and Sehun are joining in too since they have pledged to try it out.

It is not as if Jongin is there every day, but he comes roughly three times a week or so, and the payment is fair to Kyungsoo.

He pays with his mother’s money though, so there is no harm there. His mother knows of Jongin and treasures the idea. She is fond, a little hasty – but Kyungsoo misses her nonetheless, and so does the children, whose eyes gleam when Kyungsoo mentions that mom is on skype so they can contact her and do a video chat.

Once a week, they will hold a little meeting and all sit on the couch as they skype with her, asking how her week has gone by and get questions in return.

Sometimes, Kyungsoo is actually excited to get to see Jongin whenever the doorbell rings or when he arrives late at home, opening the door to find Jongin and the children sprawled on the floor with color books and crayons.

There are times where Jongin goes home late, even as the kids have been tucked in bed and it is just the two of them, Kyungsoo and Jongin, drinking some warm tea as they discuss or listen to music.

The talking goes beyond that, because they exchange phone numbers and text in their free time, surprised to see that they have many things in common – despite being two very different people.

Jongin attends one of the musical auditions one day, as Kyungsoo has no knowledge of him doing so – and when Kyungsoo hits a high note, he gets an applause from somewhere in the back rows of the room, and he is surprised to spot Jongin there, smiling to him.

It makes something flutter in his chest, because he sees how Zitao and Sehun are standing on each side of the elder, holding his hands as they wave up at Kyungsoo excitedly.  

And when Kyungsoo has to introduce Jongin to his mother once she comes home again for a week, he feels like he is introducing his older, mature boyfriend or something alike. His mother bids him in and welcomes him to dinner, saying such things as ‘’Kyungsoo has told me so much about you’’ and so on, making Kyungsoo squirm in his seat and a blush burn along his jaw.

Kyungsoo is sure he has had a few flings before. He has gotten drunk and made some skewed hand jobs and tried some fun here and there, and has dated both guys and girls. He has been in love before, but then again – not really.

Not quite like this. Things with Jongin are just different from anything else he has experienced. Yet he guesses it might also be due to how Jongin is more mature - so kind-hearted compared to what the other people have been, and gets along with Kyungsoo’s younger brothers so well.

Jongin is a gentle person with perhaps the biggest heart of them all (and a cock that matches the size of that, Kyungsoo finds out one day when Jongin lends the shower and comes out to fetch a towel). He is a softie and shy, is naïve and a scaredy cat, but is gentle and carries a humane wisdom and the gift of having godly looks – being stuck in the physique and vessel with rough hands and broad shoulders.

So therefore, the change is bound to happen.

One day, Kyungsoo finds out that he is badly – as in unstoppably much in love with Kim Jongin.

There is no other way to explain it – these feelings, this excitement. Jongin makes his heart pound painfully in his chest, makes him happy and makes him feel acknowledged like never before, and it is driving him crazy.

The realization dawns upon him when he takes a survey one day in school – one about finding love during high school and everything, now that it is his last year there.

It catches up on him when they ask questions like  _ Are there someone out there who makes you feel light and happy?  _ Innocent questions that make these thoughts emerge in his head where everything he can portray are the memories of Jongin smiling at him.

It does not make it any better that just when he answers the last question, he feels his phone vibrate against his leg and he reads a message that says **_‘Do you want to go watch a movie in the weekend with the boys?’_ ** – coming from no one but the brunet Kyungsoo holds in his mind.

Kyungsoo even asks if Jongin babysits for anyone else, whereas Jongin laughs somehow awkwardly – embarrassed as he shakes on his head. He says that he stopped doing so with the others, and devotes most of his time to Zitao and Sehun, who, in the evenings, jump around Kyungsoo to ask when will Jongin come and visit again, always.

In the weekend, after they have watched the premiere of a brand new movie (Winne the Pooh returns or something - Kyungsoo nearly slept through it), they spend the rest of the evening at home playing card games.

They watch another movie that Sehun certainly wants to see, insisting that he can watch it all without falling asleep. Yet they manage to get twenty minutes into the movie before both of the boys are all huddled up in the middle between the older ones, dozing off there, though.

Kyungsoo groans and pokes Sehun in the cheek, whereas he only gets a tired mutter in return. Jongin carries Zitao to bed, while Kyungsoo takes a hold of the other.

Zitao wakes up amidst it though and suddenly demands a bedtime story, and Kyungsoo is beyond done with their constant change of opinions, do’s and don’t’s, so he groans and flumps down next to him on the bed, murmuring a ‘’do it yourself’’, because he has done it so many times already just this week.

Jongin laughs and takes the turn this time, placing himself on the edge of Zitao’s bed as he lets the boy pick what story they are to read this time.

‘’But I read that one for you yesterday,’’ Kyungsoo says, scrunching his nose up once Zitao has picked one.

‘’I want that one!’’ Zitao whines anyway, and Kyungsoo demands the third one to be read instead, because he has not read that one before – causing Zitao to raise his voice – and oh god, now Sehun is awake too.

Jongin, however, saves the day and chooses a random one he finds interesting, and because Jongin is like light in Zitao’s eyes, the boy instantly agrees with the choice and huddles between Kyungsoo’s legs, nestling up in a blanket – ready for a bedtime story.

Sehun joins in and sits between Jongin’s legs then, which makes Zitao lament as they quarrel in regards as to who gets to sit with Jongin, although Zitao has chosen to sit with Kyungsoo in the first place.

Kyungsoo, however, makes them calm down by saying that if they do not quieten down, he will seat himself between Jongin’s legs himself and then the twins can sleep on the floor.

Jongin latches into a laughing fit beside him.

When the both of the twins are soundly asleep, Kyungsoo and Jongin sit in the living room on the couch in each end, watching some of the weird television that can only be seen when it is late and no one is in control of the stations.

Kyungsoo throws a few glances towards Jongin from askew, and this is where he once more realizes how painfully much he is in love with him.

In love with everything about him – his perfect imperfections and unselfish way of being selfish sometimes, of being moody but sincere.

Kyungsoo is turning nineteen in just a week and Jongin turns twenty-three just a few days later, and he has known Jongin for nearly a year now.

He is young and feels nervousness simmer under his skin as he puts his cup down on the sofa table, drawing Jongin’s attention to him.

He is tired of waiting, of pining – because he is madly in love and he cannot put it on the lower shelf anymore, so he tugs in Jongin’s blouse all of sudden, clambering between his legs as Jongin is sprawled on his back there.

Jongin looks surprised up at him, but does not shove Kyungsoo away when he leans in and aligns their lips in a chaste kiss.

Instead, Kyungsoo is to be surprised when Jongin cards his fingers through his midnight bangs, massaging his scalp with soft rubs as he draws him closer.

It is all said through the movements of their hands, the way that Kyungsoo trails his fingers down Jongin’s biceps, kneads them there to feel the skin – to feel Jongin here, under him and present.

Jongin slips his tongue in between Kyungsoo’s plump lips and runs it along the roof of his mouth, drawing hushed noises of pleasure from him and jerky movements that jolt the latter’s body and makes him press down against Jongin to create friction in return.

Jongin’s hands are trembling as he runs the flat of his calloused hands down the other’s taut but soft stomach beneath the shirt, caressing the soft skin there. Kyungsoo’s mouth is on his again, and they move against each other, fumbling with their clothes, laughing when Jongin gets his head stuck in the loop of his blouse.

In the meantime, Kyungsoo shortly disappears into his room to get some lubrication, and Jongin gets a little shy but encircles him with welcoming arms once he comes back.

They return to the kissing and playful licking, smooching for what seems like hours, with their erections trapped between their bodies as Kyungsoo arches in the bend of his back to grind against Jongin, creating a stable rhythm as he sits on his lap and hovers down.

They breathe into each other’s mouths, and when the other seems to draw away, the second catches up on it again afterwards, not staying apart for long.

Kyungsoo nibbles on some skin here and there and blows a raspberry on Jongin’s stomach, making them share small laughs along with the one that comes when their noses bump whenever they become too eager.

Kyungsoo positions above Jongin, preparing himself as his hand crawls down to stretch himself open with lubed fingers, moaning softly, liking the way Jongin is meticulously drinking the sight before him beneath the younger.

Kyungsoo rocks a little back and forth to soak more of the fingers in, voice turning into pleas while Jongin runs his hands along the delicate thighs and kneads the skin in his hands, rolling his hips up against the other every now and then.

After a while, Kyungsoo leans down and kisses Jongin on the lips, breathing out against his mouth. He leans back to take one of the condoms he has brought and tears the package, subsequently rolling the condom out on Jongin’s cock, though he suspects it might be a little too small, even if Jongin does not complain.

With fidgety but determined hands, he lines Jongin’s cock to his entrance, pressing a bit down just so that the crown breaches the rim.

Jongin’s in- and exhaling is a little shaky, and he mouths along Kyungsoo’s lips once he has leaned up, nibbling, licking and prodding in, whispering three lovely words that makes Kyungsoo sink down on his cock without hesitation.

It takes a while for him to adjust, but when he does, he does a shallow roll of his hips, gasping out from the way Jongin’s cock nudges against his inner walls – big as it stretches him open and slides in anew once Kyungsoo raises himself on his shins and sinks down once more.

Jongin guides him, massaging circles into the lower bend of Kyungsoo’s back as his hands partly lie on the narrow hips, helping him with the actions.

They start a comfortable, slow rhythm where nothing resounds in the room but their breathing, along with the sound of squelching for each time Kyungsoo presses down, a soft thump of skin slapping against skin mixing in.

Jongin begins to put pressure in his hands too so that the motions are not faster but heavier, just so that Kyungsoo’s voice cuts off with whimpers and breathy stuttering when warmth spreads in his stomach from the angle.

‘’Jongin-‘’ his hands are fumbling a bit around the broad shoulders, at last circling his arms around them.

He leans in and lines his mouth up to the skin just behind Jongin’s ear, now rolling his hips in big draws so that more of Jongin’s cock slides out but rams in again, keening out through gritted teeth in order not to be too loud.

Jongin is groaning too, swallowing heavily from the pleasant pace they have, the intimacy they share – as if they are wrapped up in their own little bubble where it is just the two of them laced together.

In the end, they fall asleep on the couch while tangled up in each other’s presence, spent and tired, but with warm hearts and entwined hands.

They both wake up the following morning to the sound of Sehun running around in the apartment, as well as when he comes over and pokes at them, asking them as for what they are doing - why are they not wearing clothes? Zitao comes in and his eyes widen, holding a hand in front of his mouth as he gasps loudly.

 ‘’They are  **_fucking_ ** _ , _ ’’ he yells, and Sehun screams about how disgusting they are and runs away to hide in his room, while Kyungsoo is busy asking Zitao where he has learnt such words.

All the while, Jongin bursts into another laughing fit in the background.

 


End file.
